Участник:どうしたの?/FaDom
Undertale — ролевая видеоигра, разработанная и опубликованная Тоби Фоксом. Сюжет Давным-давно две расы правили Землёй: люди и монстры. Но однажды война сломала мост отношений между двумя народами, что привело к долгой войне, из которой люди вышли победителями. Величайшие маги заперли монстров в Подземелье, запечатав выход из него мощным магическим барьером. Однако, барьер был не идеален. Спустя много лет после войны, в 201Х году, человеческое дитя, ведомое одними лишь ему известными причинами, взобралось на гору Эботт. Там оно нашло глубокую дыру, и туда же дитя и упало, желая рассмотреть находку поближе. С того самого времени и начинается ваша история. Вы играете за человека по имени Фриск, который провалился через барьер и стремится выбраться наружу. Много разных монстров, которые могут быть дружелюбными или злыми. Вы можете завести много друзей или убить их всех. Но имейте в виду, если вы убьете слишком много, вы можете потерять то, что невозможно вернуть... Персонажи :Азриэль Дримурр :Альфис :Андайн :Асгор Дримурр :Маффет :Меттатон :Монстрёнок :Надоедливая Собака :Напстаблук :Папирус :Санс :Темми :Ториэль :Флауи :Фриск :Чара Список Пейрингов Гет :Alphore - пейринг между Альфис и Асгором Дримурром :Asgoriel - пейринг между Асгором Дримурром и Ториэль :Dogamyressa - пейринг между Догами и Догарессой :Dunkin Donuts - пейринг между Сансом и Маффет :Mettalphys - пейринг между Меттатоном и Альфис :Muffby - пейринг между Маффет и Гриллби :Muffeton - пейринг между Маффет и Меттатоном :Muffgore - пейринг между Маффет и Асгором Дримурром :Papyruffet - пейринг между Папирусом и Маффет :Sansdyne - пейринг между Сансом и Андайн :Sanphys - пейринг между Сансом и Альфис :Soriel - пейринг между Сансом и Ториэль :Undyrus - пейринг между Андайн и Папирусом Слэш :Bones N Pellets - пейринг между Сансом и Флауи :Kingdings - пейринг между Асгором Дримурром и В. Д. Гастером :Sansmaeda - пейринг между Сансом и Nagito Komaeda из Danganronpa :Mettcest - пейринг между двумя различными формами Меттатона :Nicepants - пейринг между Отличным Мороженщиком и Бургерпентсом :Papycest - пейринг между Папирусом и другим Папирусом :Papyton - пейринг между Папирусом и Меттатоном :Royal Guards - пейринг между Королевской Гвардией 01 и Королевской Гвардией 02 :Sansby - пейринг между Сансом и Гриллби :Sanscest - пейринг между Сансом и другим Сансом :Sansgore - пейринг между Сансом и Асгором Дримурром Фемслэш :Alphyne - пейринг между Андайн и Альфис :Bratcat - пейринг между Bratty и Catty :Muffren - пейринг между Маффет и Shyren Небинарные :Annoying Tem - пейринг между Annoying Dog и Temmie :Chans - пейринг между Chara и Сансом :Chara Kid - пейринг между Chara и Monster Kid :Charisk - пейринг между Chara и Frisk :Chasriel - пейринг между Chara и Asriel Dreemurr :Flowisk - пейринг между Флауи и Frisk :Flowtem - пейринг между Флауи и Temmie :Frans - пейринг между Frisk и Сансом :Frisemmie - пейринг между Frisk и Temmie :Frisk Kid - пейринг между Frisk и Monster Kid :Friskablook - пейринг между Frisk и Napstablook :Friskriel - пейринг между Frisk и Asriel Dreemurr :Gastara - пейринг между В. Д. Гастером и Chara :Papyrisk - пейринг между Папирусом и Frisk Семья :Dreemurr Family '''- пейринг между Асгором Дримурром, Ториэль, Asriel Dreemurr и Chara :KFC' - пейринг между Frisk, Chara и Kris :'Skelebros' - пейринг между Сансом и Папирусом Поли :'Charfrans' - пейринг между Chara, Frisk, и Сансом :'Chariskriel' - пейринг между Chara, Frisk и Asriel Dreemurr Карго :'Charalate' - пейринг между Chara и chocolate :'Papyghetti' - пейринг между Папирусом и spaghetti :'Sanschup' - пейринг между Сансом и ketchup Фанон Undertale is a very popular game due to its unique design and long, creative story. Some people don't like it because it is "old school", but many fans believe that it is very unique, and almost nothing like an "old school" style RPG. Шиппинг Undertale fandom is also prone to multishipping and crack pairing fic and art. The fandom is known for being largely involved in anti-ship movements, groups of people who attack other fans over their shipping preferences. A lot of these reported cases center around Frisk, Chara, and Asriel due to their ages and the fact that people write smut about them. There are many popular het, slash and non-binary ships. As for femslash, Alphyne is one of the biggest ships in the fandom, but otherwise femslash ships are uncommon. Фандом 'ФАНФИКИ''' :Undertale on FanFiction.Net :Undertale tags on Archive of Our Own :Undertale в Книге Фанфиков DEVIANTART : en:Undertale